Mazoku and the Manju
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: A light-hearted fairy tale about a demon king, his search for a princess to marry, and food...blended together with a blend of humor by a wierd crack pot fanfiction writer.


Mazoku and the Manju

Story inspiration: Princess and the Pea

Rating: H for humorous

Story Notes: Was tired of doing the typical type of stories, so I decided for a little bit to revert back to what I use to love more than anything else in the world: fairy tales. The first of which is the ever famous Princess and the Pea that everyone grew up with. Using Kyou Kara Maou, I just changed it around for a bit of a humor note. We'll see how this one goes then we'll possibly see other stories in the future.

Disclaimer: Do not own any KKM characters they all belong to Matsumoto Temari.

--ooooo--

Once upon a time, in the distant lands of Shin Makoku where the people of the land lived peaceful lives, a great, mighty, and all around awesome Maou by the name of Shinou ruled the lands. Now this Maou ruled the lands with the help of his mighty sage, so that the kind people of Shin Makoku were given equal attention to their needs, that and whenever the Maou grew bored and decided to play one of his jokes the sage kept a tight grip on Shinou-heika's often wild humor, much to the Maou's slight displeasure.

The lands of Shin Makoku found many peaceful days whilst the kingdom prospered, and the Maou couldn't be happier with how life was going (even if the great sage ruined his fun many times). It appeared that Shin Makoku had no worries at all.

Eventually, the great Shinou-heika gained a successor to the throne once he grew tired of his reign in the kingdom and thought to travel the world seeing what there was to see. The kingdom was very happy and many people came to view the new young Maou by the name of Yuuri.

There was a mighty celebration in his name for many days on end. On the last day of the celebration, Shinou-heika announced that the young Maou would marry a beautiful princess to stand by his side and look after the people.

It's to be said now that the young successor of the throne already held…well, the heart of a young - quite volatile blonde Mazoku - knight due to certain circumstances involving slaps and eating utensils. So with the announcement of another marriage…

The young Maou…

"Hold on one second!" Yuuri shrieked, swiftly making his way up to the throne with a panicked look on his face. "Why must I marry someone in order to rule the land? Isn't it enough that I was already flushed down a toilet mind you and dragged here to rule?"

"The toilet was a minor miscalculation," Shinou smiled with a wave of his hand.

"A minor miscalculation?" Yuuri gaped.

"Quite minor indeed." The great Maou nodded.

"Must I remind you it was a _woman's_ toilet that I was flushed down?" Yuuri emphasized. "On top of it all, thanks to the weird customs here, Wolfram thinks that he's my fiancée!"

"Quite minor indeed," Shinou repeated in an absent-minded murmur associated to the factor he had stopped listening to Yuuri, though giving the air that his attention was all there.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, and you have nothing to fear, you will have the best princess in all the lands at your side. I have sent invitations to all to come for you to choose from and I've even told Ulrike to send Wolfram towards the borders on business to make things more entertaining," the great Maou said, standing up from where he was. Stretching, he grinned at his successor who continued to gape at him for lack of proper listening to his complaints.

"Now, I think I should go find something to do." The Maou began walking off, leaving Yuuri standing there, with a slightly defeated slump in his shoulders. A slight pat on the shoulder caused the young Maou to look up finding one of his trustworthy knights, Sir Conrad Weller, standing beside him with gentle smile on his face.

"Heika."

"I'm not going to win against this, am I?" Yuuri sighed.

"It is by the will of Shinou," Conradcommented.

"Thanks what I'm afraid most of…" Yuuri rubbed his temples, somehow he knew that this was going to backfire and end up with him being shook relentlessly by Wolfram if the blonde caught wind of the plans that were zooming over his head sneakily.

And so the young Maou gave in, as from all over the kingdoms there came princesses to via for Yuuri's favor. However one by one, Yuuri turned them down until eventually there was not one left in Blood Pledge castle which had earned his favor. Shinou-heika was quite upset with the situation in respect that this current game had grown bored so soon- that, and probably because Wolfram had not caught wind of things and come rushing back like an angel of wraith (despite Shinou possibly would never admit this trickle, ruining his entertainment).

"You're supposed to choose one."

"I told you in the beginning that I didn't want to marry, I'm only a high school freshman! Do you really think that I should be getting married this soon in my life? There are other things besides ruling Shin Makoku I want to do, like throwing the first ball at a Yankee's game!"

"Yankee's game?" Shinou raised a brow at his advisor.

"It's a team back on Earth, they play a sport called baseball," the great sage explained.

"Murata, I can't believe you're taking his side in this marriage thing!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Sorry Shibuya, this is all by the plot of the story," Murata shrugged.

"Exactly! So you have to marry someone." Shinou remarked, eager to have his game continue.

"Hang on just one second," Yuuri said, pulling out his copy of the _Princess and the Pea_, reading through it. "Ha!"

Looking up at the two, he turned the text towards them. "It says here that the prince wants to marry a real princess! So he gives the princesses all a test to sleep on twenty mattresses and places a pea at the bottom of all the mattresses. If the princess feels the pea under all the mattresses, then he marries them!"

"I suppose you have us in a bind there considering peas don't grow in Shin Makoku," Murata thought, his glasses gleaming over for a brief minute as he thought. Yuuri and Shinou waited for what the great sage came up with.

"Manju." The great sage looked up at the two with a smile.

"What?" Yuuri blinked.

"We'll just use manju," Murata clarified.

"It's not the same!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"I think it's a perfect idea," Shinou said. "All right let's get this under way then!"

"Wait!" Yuuri said.

"You're still not getting out of this, Shibuya," Murata smiled.

"No thanks to you," Yuuri sighed, looking over at Murata.

And so, it was posted throughout the lands that the young successor to Shin Makoku, would marry a princess after a competition to take place within the kingdom. Once again, princesses from all over the land came to Blood Pledge castle to try and win Yuuri-heika's favor.

"Look at them all, they really seem fired up this time around." Yuuri's propped his elbows up on ledge of his window staring down into the courtyard at all the women that were gathered there. He sighed, wondering how this really was going to work out. It would be just fine if none of them passed this silly test meaning he would get out of this crazy marriage idea.

A knock on the door, interrupted his thoughts as young Maou turned to find the door thrown open, and in stormed a certain vehement blonde mentioned earlier with a look of murder on his face. Yuuri squeaked, paling ever so slightly. If Shinou was hoping from this sort of response when Wolfram found out, then the great Maou was probably engrossed in what was to occur between the two as we speak because his game had just amplified.

"You cheater, how could you have set this up while I was away!" Wolfram said. "You wimp! I knew you would try something like this while I was away!"

"Wolf…what are you…doing back…so…soon?" Yuuri gulped as he edged away from the blonde mazoku advancing towards him.

"You weren't expecting me to hear about this," Wolfram yelled, making a grab for Yuuri who dodged out the way before taking off out the room. "Wait one second you wimp! I'm not done talking to you!"

"Can we talk without you trying to shake my head off?" Yuuri shouted to the blonde chasing after him.

"If I don't show you my love this way, then you will never understand what I'm saying!"

"Violence isn't the answer!" Yuuri raced down the hall with Wolfram close behind him. Yuuri sped around a corner, dashing into a room filled with many tall beds consisting of mattresses. Trailing into the room after him, Wolfram stopped narrowing his eyes at all the beds.

"What's this?" Wolfram demanded pointing at all the beds.

"It's…where…the princesses…this is where they're sleeping…" Yuuri stammered out, shuffling to place one of the nearest colossal beds between him and Wolfram in case the blonde attempted to lunge at him.

"What!"

"This wasn't my idea!" Yuuri added in quickly seeing the fire flare in Wolfram's eyes. "It was Murata's idea, honestly!"

"I don't believe a wimp like you with such loose morals!" Wolfram shouted, running towards Yuuri who scrambled up the bed in an attempt to get away. "Don't try to get away from me!"

"Hang on Wolfram! I swear it wasn't my idea!" Trying to jump from one mattress to the next, Yuuri found himself out of luck when he was yanked back onto his back, staring up into the furious eyes of Wolfram. Paling even more, he squirmed out of discomfort.

"Now I have you, you cheater!"

"Honestly! It wasn't my idea!" Yuuri yelped. "I wouldn't marry any of them if I was forced to, and it was part of this story!"

"I don't believe you!" Wolfram said narrowing his eyes.

"It's the truth, honestly," Yuuri squirmed. "Now can you let me up, I'm uncomfortable."

"You're hopeless," Wolfram sighed, releasing Yuuri who sat up.

"Thanks Wolfram," Yuuri smiled nervously in case the blonde went back into attack mode. "You know, I really don't know how they expect anyone to sleep on mattresses like this. And they think the manju would be more of a problem."

"What are you talking about, it feels fine to me," Wolfram said.

"You don't feel how uncomfortable these mattresses are?" Yuuri blinked.

"You're imagining things," Wolfram shook his head, sliding off the mattress to land on the ground.

"You can't say you can't feel that?" Yuuri complained as he landed on the floor, trailing behind Wolfram as they left the room.

"How interesting…" From out of the corner of the room, our great Shinou-heika seemed to have materialized out of thin air, because he's just awesome like that. Strolling over to the bed Yuuri and Wolfram were on he reached down, and pulled out the manju stuck under the many mattresses. Staring at it, then the doorway where Yuuri and Wolfram exited, he gave a slight chuckle as he seemed to have some prank in mind for another day deep in his thoughts.

As for the outcome of the manju in the mattress, nobody seemed to pass the test. Everyone managed to sleep quite comfortable.

"I told you it was a stupid idea," Yuuri complained to Murata the next day after all the princesses were sent home. "Who would be sensitive enough to feel a squished manju under all those mattresses anyway?"

"Who's to say?" Murata smiled, thinking about what he had been told by Shinou. Pulling out a manju from a bag, he held it out to Yuuri. "Manju, hime-sama?"

"What?" Yuuri blinked. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"In a sense," Murata chuckled.

"It's not funny," Yuuri said, taking the manju from his friend. "So what about the marriage thing, now that nobody passed it, will I still be required to wed in order to rule Shin Makoku?"

"Shinou's will has changed, at least for a while. Wolfram should be enough for now…unless Matsumoto-sensei decides to change her mind in the future," Murata remarked. Yuuri was about to open his mouth and say something, however he thought it was better to leave it alone on that note. After all, things were kind of ending on a happily ever after…sort of.


End file.
